


In the Lion’s Den

by GlameowGal360



Series: Ultimate Eagles, Let’s Go Lions, Golden Memes [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Fun times for everyone involved, M/M, Multi, Too lazy to tag every pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlameowGal360/pseuds/GlameowGal360
Summary: A look at how the Lions handled their Saturday night exploits.
Relationships: Blue Lions/Blue Lions
Series: Ultimate Eagles, Let’s Go Lions, Golden Memes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724461
Kudos: 8





	In the Lion’s Den

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just go ahead and write a smut fic. Enjoy!

“So. How is this going to go?” Annette wipes her palms on her skirt again. Her hands are already sweating and this whole thing was her idea. She’ll be lucky if she doesn’t pass out before anything can actually happen. “I guess I didn’t really consider the logistics.” A shiver runs across her skin as soft hands course through her hair.

“You worry too much Annie.” Mercedes nips her ear and Annette nearly squeals. “Just try to relax.”

“Fine. Then help me relax!” Forcing herself to stop overthinking things, she leaps up to kiss her girlfriend and knocks both of them onto the bed in the process. By the time the door opened, they’re a tangle of giggling limbs.

“Hey, don’t start without us!” While Ingrid and Felix stand by the doorway, Sylvain has no trouble getting beside the two girls. “May I?” He isn’t expecting Mercedes to reply by slamming her mouth onto his, but he can work with that.

Annette shuffles back to get a better view as Mercedes straddles Sylvain. She smiles at her other classmates. “They look so good together. But what about me?”

Felix smirks. “I said I’d make you sing, didn’t I?” That has Annette blushing and she looks oh so cute like that.

Ingrid clears her throat. “Do you think we can all fit on—” Apparently, Felix intends to make them fit because he pulls her onto the bed with him.

“You’re the one desperate for female anatomy.” He sets the petite ginger on his lap and gets busy with her neck; it isn’t long before she is a flustered, moaning mess.

Ingrid is tempted to lean back and watch the show in front of her, but there’s something much more satisfying she has in mind. She gives Annette a light kiss, just enough to get her attention. “I think you’re wearing a little too much right now. I can help with that if you want.”

“Oh Goddess.” Dimitri isn’t sure what he was expected but this was… A lot. Where was he even supposed to look: at Mercedes grinding against Sylvain or Annette sandwiched between Ingrid and Felix? Apparently, he should have glanced behind him because someone threw themselves at him. In his daze, he manages to catch them but stumbles backwards until he’s pressed against the wall. “Ashe?”

The silver haired boy wraps his legs around the prince's waist. “This alright Your Highness?”

Usually, when Ashe used his title his voice held at least a hint of nervousness: that definitely wasn’t the case right now. “Y-Yes, this is, well, it’s nice.” Dimitri’s never seen him so forward before (at least not in real life).

Ashe ghosts his lips over his. “I bet we can make it nicer.” Then they’re making out.

Mercedes can’t help grinning at the pair while she rolls her hips. Her pace is frustratingly slow and Sylvain groans from his spot under her. “Mercie, you’re killing me.”

“Patience is a virtue dear.” Her tone is teasing, but she does pull a condom off the bedside table.

He’s already achingly hard, and seeing that just makes it worse. “Please tell me we’re gonna use that soon.”

She gives the item an all too thorough inspection. With an exasperated sigh, Sylvain slumps against the headboard and Mercedes laughs. “I’ll quit messing around if you let me blow you.”

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Yes.” She tugs his pants and boxers off and gets her lips around him. He almost screams.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Felix stares at the couple at the other end of the bed. The way Mercedes is bobbing her head in addition to Sylvain biting his lip to keep from crying out... Really fucking hot.

“You’re damn right.” Ingrid’s eyes are on something else entirely. Dedue had finally joined them (thankfully, he’d also locked the door) and quickly settled next to Ashe and Dimitri. Now he and Ashe were putting on quite the performance for their future king.

“If one of you doesn’t do something I’m going to die.” Annette whines. All three of them are already mostly undressed, and it’s torture for her to have to wait any longer. Someone (an absolute saint) tosses a condom in their direction and Felix doesn’t hesitate to roll it on. Thank the Goddess.

“Can I go down on you?” Ingrid runs her fingers along Annette’s thighs and the girl responds with a frantic nod. She isn’t entirely certain how to do this, but decides to put her mouth to work and see how things go. When Annette starts grasping at the bed sheets she knows she’s doing the right thing.

“Oh yes, Ingrid fuck yes.” She’s so distracted by her own enjoyment that she almost misses the moment when Felix enters Ingrid. His movement sends a shudder through her that Annette feels right at her core.

Ashe pulls off Dedue so he doesn’t literally choke on the idea the other threesome gives him. He goes back down, but feels around his pocket for a plug and some more lube. Dimitri gasps when they’re handed to him.

Dedue manages a small smile at how flustered he gets. He can’t manage anything when Ashe deep-throats him.

Dimitri’s done this a few times, so he knows how to stretch someone out. That doesn’t make him blush any less when he lubes up a finger and slides it in.

“Please, please hurry.” Now that he’s finished off Dedue, Ashe has absolutely no qualms about begging.

“I can help if you want.” Dedue isn’t quite down from his high, but he’s never been good at just watching in situations like these.

“Babe, can you—ah!” Dimitri gets another digit in and he has to motion because he definitely can’t speak. Ashe’s wonderful boyfriend catches on and takes hold of his length. “Th-thank you.”

Mercedes makes her way over to Ingrid as soon as a satisfied Sylvain is resting on a well-fluffed pillow. If Felix and Annette’s faces are any indication, she’s damn good at giving head and taking dick at the same time. When her face finally comes up it’s covered with slick. A hazy Annette finds Dedue for a cuddle.

“Can I, mm, do you next?” She gets the words even with Felix’s thrusts occasionally interrupting her. 

“I have a better idea.” When Felix pulls out, Mercedes guides Ingrid legs over and under her own so their hips can slot together. “Ready?”

“Yes. Oh… Oh!” They grind against one another until Ingrid hits just the right spot and promptly loses her mind. “Goddess-that’s-oh fuck-Mercedes!” It was so warm, and so wet, and so fucking right. How the hell had she gone this long without ever doing this?

Mercedes wants to pay attention to how good Ingrid sounds, but that’s a little hard with the way she’s moving her hips and the mouth currently leaving a hickey on her neck.

Ashe really, really should be lying down. He knows this for a fact. He also knows that there’s no way he can see Mercedes in this state and not contribute to her fulfillment in some way.

Felix is going to ask Ashe how the shit he has any energy left, but the sight of the boar sitting against the wall, and the memory of how he thrusted into Ashe earlier, stirs a feeling in him that is impossible to ignore: no matter how much he wants to. Sylvain, the bastard, winks at him as he gets behind Ingrid to fondle her. “Go tame that beast, Fe.”

It’s a challenge, Felix tells himself when he straddles Dimitri. He's doing this to overcome a challenge when he presses his lips the boar's. There is no way he's ever going to end up doing this again even if Dimitri gives a ridiculously good hand job. It's only when Felix gets on his Goddess damned knees for no reason other than to pleasure a beast craving blood that he realizes he will never live this down. In the moment, however, he doesn’t really care.

-


End file.
